Godspeed
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: Bartholomew Garrick arrives in National City looking to escape his ruined world. Barry/Lena.


**Godspeed**

 **Chapter 1: Godspeed's Arrival.**

 **Bold- Speed Force Voice**

 _Italic- Thoughts_

Normal- Normal Speech

 **National City**

A large blue portal opener up in one of the many dark and empty alleys of National City, the portal was circular and so strong that it flung all pieces of trash littered through the place into a small whirlwind and threw them away from its center.

Loud and harsh strikes of black and purple lightning emanated from the portal singing and burning all they touched. As the sound the breach created grew louder the portal started shrinking and shrinking. Before it could completely close a black clad figure with purple highlights suddenly emerged from its center and fell down on its knees just in front of the almost gone portal.

The figure was clad in a skin tight armored black suit, the armor around his chest, thighs and forearms were colored a dark purple that matched well with the black, on its head was a black slick helmet that covered its whole head, at the sides the helmet had twin purple lightning bolts that shined in the dark. In its chestplate a black lightning bold stuck out against the purple armor.

Before the figure could even take a breath a bright white light shined down one him and he was surrounded by figures in black, all pointing military looking guns at him.

"D.E.O Freeze." Shouted a young woman standing in front of him, the Figure in black/purple looked up to see three people standing in front of the blinding lights, in the right a tall black man with somewhat large ears dressed in the same fashion as soldiers surrounding him, on the large a rather attractive woman, also dressed like the soldiers, with short redish hair and a frown on her face.

And in the middle, dressed in a skin tight blue shirt and red skirt combo with a long red cape and a big red S on her chest, was a strikingly beautiful blonde girl. She had her hands on her hips in what the figure was sure was a practiced pose meant to intimidate.

"Identify yourself." Ordered the large black man as he took a step forward to stand in front of the other two women.

The figure in black looked around for a few seconds before taking a deep breath before he touched the lightning bolt on the right side of his helmet.

Before anyone could even blink the helmet broke down into sections and receded showing the figures face and hair.

A very familiar face. Sure the hair was black instead of dark brown and his were a deep purple but Kara, Jonn and Alex still recognized him.

"Barry?" The girl in blue and red gasped before taking a step forward before being stopped by a glare from the black man. The whisperer name gained her a confused frown from the black clad figure.

"My name is Bartholomew Garrick and I am the fastest man alive..." Said the speedster before, in a flash of purple lightning, all the soldiers surrounding him found themselves weaponless and confused, making Kara, Jonn and Alex go tense, preparing to defend themselves against the possibly antagonistic speedster.

"…but you can call me **Godspeed** and I come to your world seeking asylum." Said Bart as he stood in front of them with a cocky grin on his face, a pile of discarded assault rifles behind him.

"Barry?" said Kara her words now stronger and firmer. Bart looked at her confused for a few seconds before a look of understanding appeared on his face.

"You've met a version of me haven't you?" said Bart before he tapped the lightning bolt on his chest.

"We have." Said Kara with a small smile on her face as she looked at her friend's doppelganger.

"My name is…" before she could introduce herself she was interrupted by the Ebony speedster.

"Kara Zor-El, Power Girl." Said Bart confusing the kryptonian before him.

"Power Girl?" asked Kara with a confused look smile on her face.

"Do you not go by that name yet?... are you still Supergirl?" asked Bart before he took a good look at Kara and notice she looked younger than the Kara he knew.

"Damn, what year is it here?" asked Bart as he touched the black bolt on his chest making his suit recede a bit more, completely freeing his head and neck.

Before Kara could answer Jonn raised up his arm shutting down the conversation for the time being.

Before Bart could question the move he felt a sharp sting on the side of his neck. He reached and pulled out a small dart, the tip covered in his blood.

"Oh you Martian Motherfuc…" muttered Bart before he fell to his knees, he glarer at the shocked Kara and frowning Jonn and Alex before for he fell forward unconscious.

"Jonn! Did you have to tranq him?" growled Kara as she moved forward to lift Bart's head from the dirty ground.

Before she could touch him a robotic voice sounded from the suit and Bart's helmet snapped back into place.

" **Lockdown Mode Initiated."** The voice said before a hiss escaped the suit as it sealed itself over Bart's body.

" Move out quick, there's no way to know bow long it will take his body to burn the sedatives off." Ordered Jonn before four DEO agents moved forward and lifted Bart from the floor with visible strain.

"Lets move." Said Jonn completely ignoring Kara's glare as he turned around and left following his men and the unconscious speedster.

"He's real jerk sometimes." Grumbled Kara making her sister laugh before both walked after the Martian.

 **D.E.O Head Quarter's**

 **Containment Cells**

Bart woke up with a groan and a killer headache. He felt a sharp pain in his neck from where the dart hit him and he felt a tight pressure all over his body.

" _Good the suit is still in Lockdown mode."_ Thought Bart with a grin as be opened his eyes. Now that he was awake he could hear voices talking close to him.

"Gideon, enhance sound." Whispered Bart and without any outward sign the suits A.I enhanced his hearing range so he could eavesdrop.

"…his suit, Jonn its kryptonian in origin, its almost similar to the War Armor Krypton's soldiers would wear to battle." Said Kara in a high tone of voice showing she was shocked.

"So what? Is he Kryptonian?, a Kryptonian speedster?" questioned a new voice, someone he didn't know, in a tone of voice that was clearly mocking.

Bart decided that was the perfect moment to announce himself.

" **Krytonian? Not by a long shot."** Said Bart as he stood up from the cot he was laid in, his voice making them jump cause of the way his helmet distorted it, making it sound harsh and robotic **.**

While everyone was frozen in shock staring at him, he took the time to observe the people in the room.

He recognized Kara, Jonn, the redhead from before and…was that Toyman?.

Aside from them there was a man in a metal suit, a woman with a gun holster at her waist and a tall man with short black heir dressed in black combat gear.

" _Quite the ensemble."_ Thought Bart as Gideon took pictures and started a file on them.

"Barry." Said Kara as she moved to stand in front of the impenetrable glass of the cell.

"Mr. Garrick." Said Jonn from where he was standing, not making any move, to either walk to the glass or to free him.

Bart completely ignored Kara, his body and helmeted face directly facing the Martian.

" **Mr. Manhunter, I'll give you exactly five seconds to release me before I tear this cell apart."** Said Bart as he touched the bolt in his chest to release the Lockdown Mode, relieving the pressure from his body.

" Barry please." Begged Kara trying to calm the tense situation, she was promptly ignored by the speedster.

" **5."** Said Bart making, the redhead and the other unknown woman unholster their weapons and aim them at him.

"You are in no position to make threats Mr. Garrick." Said Jonn looking calm and collected on the outside but Bart could tell from the faint glowing of he was preparing for a fight.

" **4."** Said Bart, as he did his body was covered in purple lightning bathing the room in a bright violet light.

"Winn why aren't his powers being suppressed?" snapped Jonn as his body shape-shifted into his Martian form.

" I don't know Sir, the power dampeners are on and at full power." Cried Winn, Toyman, as he messed around with a tablet while his eyes jumped from it to Bart in fear.

" **3."** Said Bart, his amused grin hidden behind his helmet as he saw the metal man unleashed a plain grey shield from his forearm.

"Barry! stop this now." Ordered Kara, her eyes glowing blue, showing she was ready to unleashed her heat vision.

" _Discount Guardian?"_ thought Bart amused as he saw all the openings on the man's stance.

" **2."** Said Barry as he lifted his left arm which started vibrating at inhuman speeds.

Bart waited for a few moments to see if they could give in and release him, when he saw no moment to do so he took a deep breath and shook his head.

" **Keep in mind that you started this Jonn…1."** Said Bart before in a flash of purple light the cell exploded.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Sometime that has been stuck in my head for a while. Tell me what you think!**_

 _ **I used my phone so it took me hours just to write this super short chapter.**_

 _ **This story is going to be Bart/Lena slow burn**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Some story info.**_

 _ **Character Bio**_

 _ **Name: Bartholomew 'Bart' Henry Garrick.**_

 _ **Age: 25**_

 _ **World: 208**_

 ** _Hair Color: Black_**

 ** _Eye Color: Dark Purple_**

 ** _Bio:_**

 ** _After the murder his mother and the incarceration of his father Bart was placed in foster home after foster home, each one rejecting him for his obsession with the man in yellow, the man who murdered bis mother and destroyed his childhood._**

 ** _Falling out of the system when he reached 18 Bart got his GED and got accepted into MIT where he graduated with a doctorate in Mechanical engineering and a masters in Forensic science._**

 ** _After graduating he got a internship at Star Labs where he worked on the Particle Accelerator project with Harrison Wells, secretly Eobard Thawne._**

 ** _When the P.A exploded he was caught in the explosion and slammed into a fusebox, between the energies released by the Particle Acceleratot and the electricity from the fuse box he was granred a connection to the Speed Force._**

 ** _The blast knocked him into a coma that lasted 9 long months, after he woke up he found his body could move at almost subsonic speeds. He became the hero known as Godspeed._**

 ** _He Along with 6 other heroes (Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Power Girl, Green Lantern and The Martian Manhunter) united to beat back The White Martian Invasion and afterwards created The Justice League, the Earth Greatest Protectors._**

 **Godspeed Armo _r:_**

 ** _A technological marvel created by both Bart Garrick and Kal-El a.k.a Superman. It mixes Kryptonian technology and Speed Force tech to create a mighty weapon of war._**

 ** _Abilities Granted by the Armor:_**

 ** _.Strength Enhancement (Grants the wearer The strenght of ten men.)_**

 ** _.Speed Force Absorption (helps the weared absorb Speed Force energy making them faster.)_**

 ** _.Camouflage mode (and shift colors to blend with its surroundings.)_**

 ** _.Gideon/Kryptonian A.I (a Kryptonian enhance Gideon with the knowledge of the 28 known Galaxies.)_**

 **The Godspeed Armor is solar powered and frictionless. It can seal itself for underwater or space us and when not active it breaks down into million of nanites that are stored in the Center emblem on Bart's chest. The armor is coded specifically to Bart so only he can use it.**


End file.
